El amor de una dama
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El amor de una dama es frágil y único, es como el cristal más débil como la flor más hermosa. Ser cuidado con cariño hasta verlo crecer y florecer, cuidarlo y amarlo para alejarlo de la horrible bruja Mayoi y hacer brochetas del temible dragón Sakaki. ¡Así no es la historia Mayoi! Pero, se entiende la manera del amor de una dama.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Hola! Con mucho gusto me presentaré: Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más aquí en Fanfiction. Soy una escritora que ya tiene su tiempo en este mundo de las historias y está vez, decidí al fin escribir de uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos. ¡Así es! Llegue a este mundo para al fin presentar alguna de mis historias que espero, les llegue a fascinar y divertir como de eso se trata. Yo, me encargo de escribir historias que se encargan de involucrar los sentimintos, las emociones y los pensamientos de nuestros personajes. Meterlos en situaciones divertidas como románticas, dependiendo de la historia a escribir. Este día, decidí escribir de ello después de tanto tiempo de estarme animando para ello. ¿Están listos para leer? ¡Adelante!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Acchi Kocchi (Place to Place) no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ishiki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_El corazón de una dama, es frágil. El amor y los sentimientos que ellas guardan en ese mismo lugar, lo son aún más. Son como cristales que con cualquier contacto, podrás sentir como se rompe con facilidad, con cuidados, este se mantendrá de pie aunque la fragilidad, nunca se iría. Son frágiles como las flores, con muchos cuidados lo puedes ver florecer con belleza pero excediendo de los mismos se puede marchitar, se puede secar. No cortarlo de raíz porque eso sólo significaría, que cortarias su corazón, dejarla sin aquellos mismos y bellos sentimientos que son únicos, que no se pueden reemplazar._

_El amor de una dama es grande y especial. Los sentimientos son bellos y únicos. Los sonrojos como las tímidas sonrisas, las miradas desviadas al ser descubiertas y el nerviosismo que se siente ante el pánico de no saber que hacer para esas situaciones de las que no fueron entrenadas y no saber como lidiar con los mismos. Claro, nadie en este mundo es entrenado para poder saber que hacer en caso de romper el cristal de "Rompase en caso de emergencia" cuando sus corazones latian desesperados al encontrar algo que les había gustado en ver o por algo que les provocó aquellas reacciones._

_Pueden existir todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones, puede sonreír con sus amigos o amigas, puede soltar carcajadas con ellos pero también saben, que sólo se puede amar a una persona. El corazón de una dama Tsumiki, sólo le puede pertenecer a una sola persona. Le pertenece a ese caballero Io de quien fue capaz de derrotar al temible dragón Sakaki para obtener aquella flor que custodiaba, el que te brinda de luz y agua para poder verte sonreír, el que prefirió no cortarte de raíz y prefiere obvservar con cariño como velar por tu seguridad de que la horrible bruja Mayoi no intenté cortarle como la amable sirvienta Hime no tropiese y sin querer, caiga sobre la flor._

_Y al momento de que la flor, mágicamente empieza a florecer hasta dar un brillo especial y de ahí salga una curiosa chica pequeña con curiosas orejas de gato y mirada tímida por aquel caballero Io que todo ese tiempo habia estado cuidando a la flor Tsumiki. Así pudiera tomar su mano, enlazar con timidez aquellas manos y empezar a caminar por un sendero brillante, a vivir más aventuras a vivir..._

**-¡Mayoi! **-Los chicos gritaban, al parecer, su amiga de cabello naranja ya se había desviado de la historia que hasta hace poco Hime estaba contando.

**-¡Hime me llamo una bruja horrible! **-Se quejó la misma.**\- ¡Y no opinaron lo contrario!**

**-Bueno, en eso no hay discusión** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada Sakimori.

**-Si Mayoi** -Habló Kyouya.**\- Todos sabemos que eres una horrible bruja.**

**-¡Eso! **-Gritaba de la emoción Kana.**\- ¡Bruja horrible!**

**-Al menos yo soy el temible dragón **-Habló Sakaki orgulloso.**\- Me alegra que tomará mi fuerza para poder darme el título de dragón**

**-Eres un temible dragón que el caballero Io fue capaz de derrotar **-Mayoi habló con burla, Sakaki sintió aquel dolor.**\- Y estoy más que segura que te hizo brochetas**

**-¡No hagas eso Io! **-Gritó Sakaki asustado.

**-Me preguntó si su carne sabra bien con salsa **-Preguntó Io imaginando como es que podrá saber su carne.

**-A cocinar a Sakaki** -Tsumiki le siguió.

Todos empezaron a rodear al chico, este sólo lloriqueba porque ya se encontraba atrapado en cuerdas que no sabe como Kana y Mayoi le pusieron de manera rápida. Sakimori y Kyouka empezaban a preparar el fuego mientras que Io y Tsumiki empezaban a cortar los adicionales que le pondrían a su platillo especial: Brochetas a la Sakaki con salsa y verduras.

Hime miraba a sus compañeros con terror, a veces daban miedo. Pero había algo que no terminó de contar de su bonita historia antes de que Mayoi decidiera interrumpir la historia y cambiarla a palabras que le convendrian.

_La flor Tsumiki floreció y una hermosa princesa salió de ahí, el caballero Io se enamoró de aquella misteriosa princesa que no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besar la misma. Acariciar su mejilla con cariño como aquellas curiosas orejas que mostraba. Todos rodearon a la nueva princesa con alegría y festejo. El caballero Io al llamar la atención de la princesa Tsumiki, esta no pudo evitar mirarle con un sonrojo. El corazón de la dama ya había escogido al indicado, la tímida sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo especial en sus ojos. El amor empezaba a florecer que todo el ambiente se pintaba de rosa, las flores empezaban a florecer y todo empezaba a brillar. Los sentimientos de la dama habían sido aceptados por aquel que había escogido como la persona indicada. Una caricia a la mejilla, ese sería el beso con el que se empezaría la historia pero la princesa Tsumiki decidió soltar un gran chorro de sangre de su nariz._

_Se había desangrado al ver las intenciones del caballero Io pero este amaría a la princesa Tsumiki como desde el momento que la cuido como la flor que era._

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a Hime, la chica estaba dormida o eso habían creído desde un principio antes de ver que un charquito de sangre rodeaba a la chica, tenía un derrame nasal que no podían imaginar el porque había sido. Mayoi se acercó a ella preocupada pero de alguna manera, al escuchar las palabras beso, Tsumiki y caballero Io. Fue más que suficiente para que Tsumiki como Mayoi de igual manera quisieran morir al lado de su amiga Hime.

Si, el amor de una dama era frágil, sobre todo si no querías morir por un sangrado nasal. Pero todos estaban seguros de algo, que el corazón de la dama Tsumiki era muy bien aceptado por el caballero Io que no dejaba de mirar preocupado a su compañera mientras preparaba el filo de los cuchillos y cortar la carne del dragón Sakaki.

Si, las aventuras de ellos, a penas empezaban y el amor, sería el principal que mandará en ellos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡El primer capítulo de muchos que voy a escribir en un futuro! No duden que voy a escribir más capítulos, ya sea de nuestra pareja principal o de situaciones divertidas que pondré a nuestros personajes que nos hacen reír demasiado. Tal vez me tarde un poco es subir nuevos capítulos pero se que sin duda, estaré subiendo capítulos que a muchos nos gustara.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 5 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
